A butterfly style knife is a conventional and very traditional knife that has ancient origins and which is greatly appreciated by knife enthusiasts. Described generally, a butterfly style knife, such as sold under the tradename BALI-SONG® by the BENCHMADE knife company, has a single blade that is pivotally attached to two separate handle pieces at two separate pivot points located on opposite sides of a tang portion of the knife blade. These knives have a fully closed position in which the two handle halves are rotated over the blade so that the blade is fully stowed between (and at least partially within) the opposed handles. In this position the sharp edge of the blade, or sharp edges if both sides of the blade are sharpened, is safely retained in one or both of the handles. These knives also have a fully open position. In the fully open position the two handle halves have been rotated 180 degrees from the fully closed position so that the blade extends away from the now-paired handle halves into a position ready for use. In this position the two handle halves are oriented parallel to one another and the user grasps both handle halves at once to define a unitary handle. The two pivot points or pivot axes between the blade and the two handle halves hold the blade in a rigid working position relative to the handle.